powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JRZTT
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Instilled Knowledge page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Gabriel456 (Talk) 20:12, January 3, 2013 New Power ! Not Omnipotent this time, but usefull enough in it's own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:32, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Technological Constructs Mechanical Constructs, fully remastered ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Causality Embodiment Causality Manipulation's big daddy, to be unbeatable at your own game ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Umineko no Naku Koro Ni Hi JRZTT ! I read part of the manga, and read about the setting and charaters on Umeniko Wikia and TV Tropes. I notably created a power based on Featherine Agustus Aurora (Author Authority), but it's true that the witches' abilities are a bit puzzling. I know that Featherine is the strongest (Witch of Theathergoing, Drama and Spectating - in other words The Author ^ ^), Bernkastel is second (With of Miracles - can make anything happen as long as the probability isn't complete 0) and Lambdadelta is third (Witch of Certainty - can ensure the happening of any event as long as the persons involved don't give up). These three witches are remarquably the only ones in the setting whose existence and power are independent from human belief, and thus immune to antimagic toxins (disbelief in magic gradually depowers normal witches and slowly withers their existence) unlike Beato and the others. DYBAD (talk) 21:44, April 3, 2013 (UTC) New Power The best of both worlds, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Creationist Omnipotence A unifying theory, combining complete power and infinite diversity ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:38, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Omnipotent Omni-Creator Omnipotence's Final Form, for the greediest of us who can't stand compomises ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Change The rock-paper-scissors almigthy game wellcomes a new challenger ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 21:34, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Cheat Embodiment A tailor-made power for the most famous of rule-breakers ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 00:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power A psychic path to Reality Warping. For the style, immersion, and sheer awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) New Blog What's your favorite kind of powers ? Opinion poll, please do share :) DYBAD (talk) 23:39, June 9, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because it needed its own page, and because it is quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:25, June 11, 2013 (UTC) New Power Combining the best parts of a few others, for maximal awesomeness ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:27, June 16, 2013 (UTC) New Power The logical next step. Harder, better, faster, stronger. And cooler, too ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:53, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Blog A somewhat puzzling riddle, for a change of pace ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:06, July 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power A compromise between power, balance and long-term fun. Enjoy ^ ^ New Power And yet another one in my "best of both worlds" collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) New Power Check it out ! :D DYBAD (talk) 09:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power The last-born in my "optimal compromise" growing collection ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Badassery Embodiment The coolest path to transcendence ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, just an optimized combination of assets and style. DYBAD (talk) 08:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) thanks for your help with the limits! I honestly couldn't find some. Thanks alot :) Gabriel456 (talk) 17:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) New Power And yet another combination, proving that even close things can still work well together ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:35, August 29, 2013 (UTC) New Power Tried something a bit different this time, needed a change of pace I guess ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) DYBAD Dual Warping Reloaded ! Enjoy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 22:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) New Power Please do say something - anything. The only one who commented is the biggest killjoy on this Wiki, and it's kind of despressing ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 06:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because I can ! Lol. I really like this one, fascinating potential and very good immersion in the story. DYBAD (talk) 05:08, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Remade an old power into something I believe more interesting. Any question or remark, please go right ahead :) DYBAD (talk) 12:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) New Power Nothing really new, but I felt a superior version would be a nice addition. Enjoy ! ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) New Power Because blowing stuff up is so much fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:00, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Meta Probabilistic Physiology Just a little experience trying to draw the best of several ideas. DYBAD (talk) 10:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power I updated an existing page, though not sure if it fits or if I should have created a new one. What do you think ? DYBAD (talk) 04:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) New Old Power Just updated an old power into something more immersive. DYBAD (talk) 22:10, January 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Distilled awesomeness ^ ^ Enjoy ! DYBAD (talk) 05:52, January 8, 2014 (UTC) New Power Not really my idea, but fascinating enough to give it a second chance. DYBAD (talk) 13:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Top 10 list:Top Coolest Powers Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 05:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Reality Adjustment A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Unification Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Had this one in mind for quite a long time, finally decided to create it after a psychedelik episode of Teen Wolf ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) New Power For a bit of wonder without being too powerful. DYBAD (talk) 08:27, July 6, 2014 (UTC) New Power Good luck beating this guy ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) New Power Perfect defensive power. DYBAD (talk) 22:20, September 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power The ultimate pinacle of technology. DYBAD (talk) 12:41, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Are you the creator of psychosomatic illusion? if you are, could the user create a psychosomatic illusion of an ordinary broad sword that can steal the life-force of others New Power Just n case you missed it ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. That's right on the rules. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:02, May 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to make my story in the beginning I existed I am omnipotent omniscient omnipresent I have physical godhood I have Omni embodiment I have absolute omnipotence I cannot be created or destroyed can't even think of reaching mine power I have defeated gods and demons and I know what it is to be both human and God I can walk in between the planes as easily as they come and remain absolutely immortal an impervious to harm soldiers run in Terror when they see me All of creation Bend to my will I am the Omniverse I am creation I am above all I am creation I am destruction I am all God I am nothing and I am everything I have all Concepts and no concept I no thoughts and all thoughts I am the singularity I am Goku I I am beerus I am Cthulhu I am death yet I am none of all my thoughts are my own my will is my own I am on the I am an omni creator I have been throughout reality and Beyond I have seen time and space break pieces billions trillions and put it back together the new I have ended the universe and the Omniverse and restarted it again and recreated again as well no man no God nothing could feather my power I appear in whatever for my desire man does not know what form I will this appear in I have all power all knowledge I am all seeing I am everywhere and nowhere at once I have complete Arsenal II have complete Mastery of true power I have meta summoning I am beyond everything and I am everything you and I can walk amongst man and walk the planes of the Gods I am a god that possesses one man army ,Special Ops Mastery The Sharingan the Rinnegan and all dojutsu and all kekkei genkai as well infinite chakra as well as all Sage modes and states and empowerment I I have never suffered blindness using Izanagi and izanami I have use all forms of sage mode and kekkei genkai and men's work without limitations to my body where I am a god I Am Without Limits I am beyond such limitation I could snap my fingers and reshape reality I could Snap My Fingers and kill you I can snap my fingers and resurrect you I feel what I feel as I was once human but I am beyond human now with no human weaknesses I am a badass I am a lover I am a warrior I am a god I am the god of God I am the omnipotent being It always existed I have consumed the power of the of the Olympian gods from the DC Universe Doctor Manhattan and consume his powers of the presents and I have traveled to the world of Marvel Cinematic Universe ever defeated and absorb the power the one above all I'm absorbing Lord beerus is power and Goku's power As well as celestials I win against Lucifer Morningstar and absorbed his power I went to the world of Supernatural and absorbed every Supernatural entity from demon to Angel the Gods power even reverse why because I could even went as far as to go learn from the source wall I fought Darkseid he was completely decimated by the end I was given the power to Sage of the six paths even though I could have taken it I fight against Darth Vader and Darth Sidious and won they feared me ever return I travel to the dark side or universe do you want to work for the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Road Many things I collected and many Powers absorbed Then I traveled to Albion the Fable universe to see The Guild of Heroes and to learn from them learn their powerful man who can add it to myself That's a God I am powerful but I got a hero God I am more power I can be whatever I desire I traveled the Video Game World absorbing knowledge abilities even technology and magick even the power of other gods I absorb the power of the Daedra and the aedra from the Elder Scrolls now I will return to my world more powerful more then I was before I was also trained by John Wick and Agent 47 and Sam Fisher and Solid Snake In all aspects now I am the Ultimate Warrior God and more but I can choose to be whatever kind of God I am I absorb the power of all creation of mother as well I have Absolute Condition I killed Superman gold Prime and absorb this powers I have Divine Power Bestowal I can give anyone I see worthy my power I can Deification anyone I see wording I use Alternate-Self Learning to learn for my alternate selves and Future Self I use Alternate-Self Summoning summoning alternate self and future selves I use Alternate-Self Absorption absorbing alternate self and future selves I am truly a force to be reckoned with Will strength to be beyond comprehension and can reshape my form to better suit my environment my power is immeasurable I have given Ability Imprinting,Enhanced Ability Learning,Ability Transcendence,Ability Mastering, Ability Intuition,Accelerated Development ,Accelerated Body Development I can use all these abilities easily and these are only a small amount of my ability I use Alternate-Selves Contacting communicate with alternate self and future self I can use Almighty Replication and Almighty Ascension This is just miniscule of my power I am all-powerful all-knowing and all seen and I'll present I have gained full use of the Power Sources,Transcendent Powers,Divine Powers, Omni powers I can use it all very easily the power of a god omnipotence and Beyond I have killed and absorbed the power of the most powerful gods and beings to have ever walked the face of existence and added their abilities into my own . Not that I needed it anyway I just wanted it for my collection But these being still exist with all their powers only a portion of their power but not as powerful as they used to be because I allow it I can manipulate the weather I have all the abilities of kaguya otsutsuki and the ten-tails I have Efficient Body, Deity Manipulation ,Deity Creation, Soul Powers ,Primordial Powers,Lordship Powers,Spiritual Powers,Enhanced Assassination,Weapon Proficiency, Enhanced Swordsmanship,Badassery,Sexual Instinct,Stealth Tactics,Enhanced Accuracy,Pressure Point Intuition,Meta Powers,Fighting Instinct,100 Percent Muscle Usage ,Seduction Intuition,Enhanced Charisma,Overwhelming Influence ,Weapon Proficiency Touch, 3 days ago by Gat21 Your Technique works can I've been trying to use it and I've been getting some results minor results results that I can see in certain levels please contact me I created this fanfiction to gain omnipotence can meta ability creation how to use it completely I'm feeling vibrations coming every time I use the subliminal throughout my body and it end when the subliminal end and and they get extremely strong before the end